poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The baby's coming for real!/Rudy chases Pinkie and Surge/Lava falls
This is how The baby's coming for real!, Rudy chases Pinkie and Surge, and Lava falls goes in My Little Pony Hero Factory: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. heroes stop upon hearing Rudy's roar Buck: Rudy. Stringer: Rudy? and Surge's screams are heard Buck: Never heard that kind of dino before. Stormer: That's Pinkie and Surge! Buck: We'll have to move fast! voice is heard Twilight Sparkle: Stormer, pineapples! Buck: Pineapples? Stormer: She gets cravings. Twilight Sparkle: Apples, gems, sparkles? Furno: She's almost as fashion crazed as Rarity. Twilight Sparkle: herself Come on, think. and gets an idea Iceberg! word echoes Stormer: Iceberg? realizes and gets excited Iceberg! The baby! What?! Now?! Furno: This, not good. runs around Stormer: The baby's coming! Did you guys hear that? Cause sometimes I can imagine it in my head but... and Rocka look up Stringer: Can you try to hold it in? Twilight Sparkle: Can somebody slap him for me? slaps Stringer Rocka: Done and done. pounces on him looks up Stormer: Just sit tight! We're coming! Buck: There's only one thing to do. Heroes, you're with me and the girls. Stormer, you and the boys take care of Twilight until we get back. Stormer: What?! You can't leave now, she's off the trail! What about rule number two? Buck: Rule number five says you can ignore rule number two if there's a female involved. Or possibly a cute dog. You know, I just make up these rules as I go along. Stormer: Yeah, but she's-- You have to-- Furno: Storm, it's alright. We've got your back. smiles Stringer, and Rocka watch Buck: Now we're talking. Come on, lads and ladies. head off looks at Furno and the other heroes Rocka: Come on! Stringer: Whoo! smiles Buck: What does that mean? "We've got your back?" I mean I'd rather they cover the front. That's where all the good stuff is. Isn't it? move on Furno: Stormer We gotta move. and the heroes make their way up paces goes to lay down Twilight Sparkle: It's okay. Daddy's coming. I gotta say. You really got timing. lays down watch Pinkie and Surge run then hide in a log foot breaks one side other foot breaks the other and Pinkie run again Surge: Go away! Go away! Stranger danger! Stranger danger! brings his foot down and the rock below breaks, causing Pinkie and Surge to end up on a river of lava turns and leaves cuddles next to Surge Surge: Don't worry. It's just lava. raft becomes smaller Surge: Deadly boiling lava! see the falls scream at the site watches Buck: Heroes, lasses, are you ready for adventure? ponies and heroes salute Heroes: Yes, sir! Buck: For danger? Heroes: Yes, sir! grabs them Buck: For death? Rocka: Uh, could you repeat the question? pushes them forward Buck: Jump! fall and ride the back of a flying dinosaur glide through the sky Rocka: Have you ever flown on one of these before? Buck: No. First time actually. fly on Stormer and the heroes continue to climb to Twilight Furno: There she is! Stormer: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Stormer! spot the spiny dinos looks worried Stormer: I need to get to her. blocks him Furno: Listen. I'll protect Twilight. You stop those guys. Stormer: But... Furno: Storm, if they reach her it'll be too late. You have to trust me. looks worried Guanlongs climb towards Twilight frowns Stormer: Alright. Let's do it. runs off heads off chases a Guanlong Guanlong has the upper hand Guanlong runs ahead of Furno vision blurs but he shakes it off Guanlong reaches Twilight but Furno pounces on it and throws it down the cliff Furno: Oh yeah! My feet are burning baby! They're burning! I gotta tip-toe. dancing Yeah. Twilight Sparkle; Excuse me, fire boy. Giving birth here. Furno: Oh, right. Sorry. groans in pain Furno: You okay? Twilight Sparkle: Am I okay? Do you know anything about child birth? Furno: No, not really, but Stormer's coming. Guanlong attacks Stormer and Rainbow Dash knock it away tackle two more groans again Twilight Sparkle: Furno, I'm scared. Can I hold your hand? Furno: Yeah. Of course. groans as she grabs Furno's hand Furno: feeling pain Just go with the pain. screams Furno: It's just a contraction. Twilight Sparkle: No. screams Guanlong has appeared brings out his weapon Guanlong attacks defeats it of them arrive Furno: Whoa.